Where are we?
by REliseSuckerluvs CsiLasVegas
Summary: Three friends make a wish opon a shooting star they end in the place every twilight fan dreams to be.... the TWI-VERSE


**This all written by Rachel but me (Macarra) did some editing so it will fit fan fiction because this is her first story. She fell asleep so yeahh.**

_Rachel POV (me!)_

"Rachel you always pick her up!" My mom yelled at me after I told her I was going to spend the night at Macarra's

"So? She's my best friend and it's my car!" I spat at her. She's so annoying I couldn't say one thing to her without her having to complain about it.

"Then get go! It's not like we want you here!"

"Fine and I'm not coming back!"

Other then that today was going to be the best day of my life! I could feel it in my veins! The first reason was because I was with the best thing in the world! Not Lindsey, though she is my best friend since 5th grade, my blue convertible '95 blue mustang! Second we were reliving our childhood by camping indoors with my friends.

"Hey Linds, Come On!" I yelled at her through my window.

"Hey Rach! I've got everything, let's go!" "You seem sad Rach. What happened this time?" She asked concerned, Lindsey always knew how to read my emotions.

"The normal fight with my mom. She's just going to have to suck it up that I don't want to be teacher anymore."

"Hahaha! Yeah work with dead bodies rather then children. I'm sorry."

"Yeah. It's not your fault but we're here!" We did our special knock and Macarra answered, "Hello Peoples!" pointing to the sunroom. Lindsey was so excited, I could tell because I saw her give a big grin.

"Let's do this!" she screamed right in my ear. Macarra looked at me and I knew what she was thinking.

I was sitting there eating my cake batter ice cream when Macarra said," Okay, who is your favorite guy from the wolf pack?"

"JACOB!" me and Lindsey yelled at the same time."

"What do you mean by Jacob?" I asked her." "By Jacob I mean the hottest guy!" Lindsey replied. She was trying to get on my nerves but I just shrugged it off.

"He's mine!" I yelled.

"

Paul?"

"Nope"

"Seth?"

"Nope"

"Now that I think about it Paul is really hot and we both have tempers." I said. I knew they were thinking of the reasons I have a temper and how they would never tell me if I asked but oh well.

"So Macarra who's your favorite?" I asked her. "Embry!" she didn't even have to think twice about that one!"

What's your favorite animal?" I asked."

Bears!" Lindsey said pointing to her shirt. Her shirt was cute .

"Call me weird but after New Moon I love wolves!" Macarra blurted out. Me and Lindsey both agreed that Twilight made wolves look sexy.

" I gotta go potty!", I said in my little playful three year old voice."

" The first tree on the right." Macarra said laughing.

"Ha-Ha."

I walked back into the room and it was unusually quiet. But I just climbed back into my tent. It was empty where did they go? Then there was a weird noise outside the tent and someone was banging outside. "The domestic bears are going to eat you." they chanted. What the heck were they doing? I must have sounded scared because they came in.

"You two are so evil!" I said pulling my sleeves down.

" Sorry." Lindsey said.

How couldn't you see us?" Macarra asked.

"You both have dark hair, if I tried that you would have seen me." I was always at a disadvantage with the two of them.

"So Rachel, wouldn't it be cool if Twilight was real?" Macarra asked me.

"Yeah it would!"

"Hey I have an idea." Macarra said getting out and running over to a telescope that I hadn't even noticed there until now. She opened the lends smiled star. She ran outside, me and Lindsey looked at each other both really confused and ran out after her.

"I wish Twilight was real and Embry of course was mine!", Macarra said to the air, Which now I saw had a shooting star going across it.

" I wish Twilight was real and that Ja- I mean Paul was mine!" I said to the air. I mean why not? If it happens awesome if it doesn't nothing lost and nothing gained.

"I wish had a pet bear." Lindsey said. We both looked over at her and started laughing our heads off. Then she shook her head "and that Twilight was real and Jacob was all mine!"

"Well that was new." Macarra said as we headed back inside.

"Your telling me! We never get shooting stars!" I exclaimed. Never in my whole life had I seen a shooting star.

"I think I will name my bear Man-Fred." Lindsey said finishing the last of her ice cream. And I rolled my eyes at her taste in pet names.

**For Macarra's POV go to her profile which is: MacarraCullen it also has the links for all the clothing.**


End file.
